Electrical systems require protection against transient voltages which can damage internal system components. The need to provide protection from transient voltages may be more acute as a result of the increased use of composite structures, as opposed to aluminum, in vehicles containing electrical systems requiring such protection. The increased use of composite structures may reduce the attenuation of electromagnetic transient events in the electrical systems provided in vehicles incorporating such composite structures. Without the protective attenuation of metallic structures, such as those made of aluminum, transient voltage suppression devices which can be tested in circuit may be used to help prevent critical system components from being left unprotected.
The prior art may include systems incorporating one of several types of transient voltage protection methods or devices, such as Avalanche (TVS) diodes, Metal-Oxide Varistors (MOVs), and hybrid spark-gap devices. All of these methods or devices may not be able to be tested in circuit without high power circuits and may behave nonlinearly over wide operating current ranges.